


denial

by thatofyou



Series: a set up for heartbreak [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, More Pining, Pining, always so much pining in this verse, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been over a year since jaejoong's seen changmin, long enough for him to have moved on, but he hasn't. au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	denial

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to a set up for heartbreak. i've honestly had this sequel in mind even before i wrote the first part. a year and a half later, i have finally started it hahahahaaaaa
> 
> originally posted at [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/51599921921). 13/[30](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/28501945635).

when changmin walks through the door, jaejoong’s heart lurches, wants to jump out of his chest like it doesn’t belong to jaejoong. it’s been over a year since they’ve last seen each other, but he can see change in changmin. he stands taller, his back is straighter, and he fills into the clothes he has on better than he used to. during the period of then to now, it’s like changmin has gained something, kept buried deep beneath his skin, that fills his entire being with something jaejoong can’t put his finger on. confidence? self-assurance? a quiet, sharp pang of sadness beats in his chest in place of a heartbeat, but then his heart goes back to beating steadily.

in all honestly, jaejoong doesn’t want to talk to changmin and would rather spend the night avoiding him. it’s been long enough since their break up that it’s expected he’s moved on, but he hasn’t. seeing changmin now and the bittersweet feelings that have rushed its ways throughout jaejoong, make it difficult for jaejoong to continue being in denial, but he’s stubborn, thinks he can do anything he puts his mind to. he doesn’t see yunho in the living room, so he decides to go find him and tells himself that he isn’t quite running away.

before jaejoong slips away, he chances another glance towards changmin’s direction. their eyes meet; maybe changmin has been watching him the entire time. he smiles, all soft and cautious and beautiful, and jaejoong barely manages to return a smile back before hurling himself into yunho’s kitchen.


End file.
